Prior art types of cookware include the following: (1) high ferritic stainless steel compositions designed for induction cooking; (2) regular stainless steel compositions designed for conductive heating; (3) metals coated or cladded with high ferritic stainless steel for induction cooking; and (4) glass or ceramic cookware.